I HATE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU
by mxb2009
Summary: TROY AND GABRIELLA HAD GONE THRU A LOT OVER THE PAST YEAR.FROM FIGHTS TO BROKEN HEARTS.BUT THERES SOMEONE THAT WILL ALLWAYS KEEP THEM TOGETHER,THEIR SON ALEX." I CAN'T STAND YOU...BUT I CAN'T LET YOU GO EITHER..."
1. HATE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU

"_**I HATE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU"**_

"**I hate him, I hate himmmmm!,"Gabriella yelled while rushing to school,she drove her grandmother's car because whe she wake up,there was no way in hell she was going to make it to the bus stop on time.**

**The traffic was killing her,the traffic lights took forever to turn green."This is not gonna be a good day,I just feel it"**

**And who's fault is it?, of course,TROYS!.Last night that asshole nock on the door to my grandmother's house at midnight! Ok,FUCKING midnight,and why?,because he just loves to make my life miserable and whats worst?,he wake up Alex,…yes my son,his name is Alexander Bolton…but I like to call him Alex….after playing with him for half an hour,he left, and guess what?,Alex was hyper and didn't let me go to sleep till like 4 in the morning.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I hate her,I FUCKING hate her" Troy said to himself while he punched his locker.<strong>

"**What's up with you men"? Chad asked standing next to Troy. "Gabriella just send me a text, apparently she hates the new diapers I bought the other day, she wants me to fucking buy another brand because she sais that those gave Alex a rash,I went to see him yesterday but she didn't told me shit, oh no…that bitch had to save it for today because she has to make everyday of my life a living hell".He said while closing his locker,he headed to homeroom with Chad.**

"**Man why are you so angry?,its just a bag of diapers?" Chad said while putting his arm over his shoulder in a brotherly way.**

"**bro, I am broke right now man, I just fucking pay my rent,and the other day I had to buy diapers,wipes,clothes for the baby,I cant take this anymore man.I don't know what the hell is wrong with me,my life is as we know it,is ruin.I got kick off the basketball team,I had to leave my house because my father doesn't whant anything to do with me.I am eighteen years old,and I have a kid to take care of, me and Gabriella are history because all we did was fight during her pregnancy.I am just fucking tire of everything…I wish…I wish I could esape."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sorry I am late " Gabriella said while rushing inside the classroom and taking her seat"Just sit down and lets start class"Mrs. Darbus said in a sarcastic tone.<strong>

"**Where the hell were you?" Taylor asked her. "I got up late,but is a long story,a will tell you later" Gabriella whisper so no one could hear her.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day went smooth,classes were all the same,boring,boring and…o yeahhh…BORING. But that day was finally last bell rang and Gabriella walked to her locker to leave her books,whe she close it and turn around,Troy was standing right in front of her,looking at her with anger,of course as always….she took a breath and rolled her eyes.<strong>

"**What?'she asked annoyed. "I got your text,why you didn't told me this yesterday?" Troy asked.**

"**Because I forgot".She said turning and walking towards the exit doors of East High. Troy followed her "Why do you always have to make my life miserable?" He asked in an angry tone.**

"**listen, I am not trying to make your life miserable ok, I just fucking send you a text because your son needs a bag of that too much to ask for? "She asked pissed of at Troy,she stop walking and turn to face him.**

"**I don't have money right now Gabriella,you think you can wait till Friday,I get paid on Fridays…and…"Gabrilla interrupt him. "And what Troy?, I told you a month ago he needed a crib,our son is six months old and he still sleeps on the bed with me" Gabriella walked away before he could se her cry.**

**Having a baby was not easy, at least not for them. Short after the baby was born; Gabriella found a job at a Chili's Restaurant as a waitress. But she still didn't make enough money, almost her whole paycheck would go towards the pile of bills she had. Even dough she lived with her grandmother, she had to help her out, plus the elder lady was sick and Gabriella appreciated the fact that she could take care of Alex when she was at school and work.**

**Gabriella's mother?.Right after she found out she was pregnant she kick Gabriella out of the house and the only place she could go was her grandmother's.**

"**Gabriella wait up" Troy scream trough the hallway as he ran and grabbed her by her arm. She turned around to face him and then he forgot what he had to say. He looked deep into her eyes….those eyes that made him nervous since the first day they met. That was his Gabriella,the love of his life,the mother of his son,and the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Yesterday …I know I went to see Alex too late, but they offer me extra hours at work,and you know I am trying to save some money so…"he closed his eyes and took a breath" i…I just wanted you to know that….am sorry if I cause you any trouble with Alex,I know that when he wakes up its hard to put him to sleep…and.."**

"**And next time,just don't fucking come….i was up till four in the morning last night ok, I got home from work around ten,I was tire and know because of you, I haven't been able to A LOT TROY!" Saying that she turned around and kept walking.**

"**I get off work early today…." Was the last thing Gabriella herd from Troy because she run off,otherwise she was going to be late for work…LATE,AGAIN…AND YES…BECAUSE OF TRO!. AHHHHHH I HATE HIM. She tough as she turned on the car and pressed the gas pedal.**

**TROY BOLTON. Her Troy….the father of her son…and the love of her had to admit that this whole situation was not easy for him either. He was a good dad,….an excellent dad actually. There was never a day that Alex would spend without seen his father,no matter the time,no matter how late….Alex never went to bed without seen him. He never missed a doctor's appointment and she had to admit that he was trying very hard to give his son everything he deserves and needs.**

**My grandma….also…his grandma…well let me both of us got kick out of our houses, Troy found a place for himself while I stayed at my grandmother's house. But my grandma loves Troy…I am not sure if she feels sorry for the guy or what but she does his laundry, cooks him dinner almost every nigh,he calls her grams, and she tries to convince me of getting back with …I know she's fucking crazy.**

"**Enough about Troy" she said taking a breath and turning on the radio. **_**"And I hate how much I love you boy, I can't stand how much I need you….and I hate how much i love you boy…but I just can't let you go…"**_

"**Fuck you Rihanna" She said turning off the radio.**


	2. YOU BELONG TOME

"_**YOU BELONG TO ME"**_

**Gabriella leaned against the kitchen wall at Chillis Restaurant, her shift was almost over. It has been a long day and she was tired and sleepy. This routine was killing her. Alex, school, work…and more Alex, plus dealing with Troy everyday at school and everyday at home. **

**She though about Troy for a second. Life was definitely difficult, she loved him, she really did but been with Troy was been in hell. When they used to be together, fights would take place everyday and everywhere, they were two completely different people. But that did not mean, he could have someone else. No, there was no way in hell the father of her son was going to be with anybody but her. Troy belong to her, and there is no doubt about it. She was willing to push every bitch that would get near him, because even dough she hated Troy, she was not ready to let him go…not yet.**

**Gabriella grabbed her jacket and exit the restaurant while putting her tips away in her back pocket. She drove twenty miles over the speed limit because she was desperate to get home. When she did, she grabbed her backpack and enter her grandmothers house quietly, she looked at her watch and it already was 10:30,she put her backpack down and she took her sneakers and her jacket off. When she walked to the living room, she saw Troy and her grandmother staring at the TV as they watch her grandma's favorite late soap opera.**

"**Some times I wonder if you live here or somewhere else" Gabriella asked in a sarcastic tone.**

**Troy had to smile at her comment, typical Gabriella "As much as I would love to, I don't" He stood up and walked up to her. "The bag of diapers is in your room"**

**Gabriella stood silence for a minute, wasn't he broke? "Where did you get the money from?"**

"**I borrowed it" Troy said a little bit nervous.**

"**From who?" She asked quickly. Troy borrowing money?, not good. She had a bad feeling about this, Troy was not dumb, but he wasn't that smart either. She was sure Troy had to do something to get that money. **

"**Stop asking questions , you wanted the bag of diapers, is in your room, now drop it "Troy said annoyed.**

"**Gabriella honey leave him alone" Her grandmother interfere while standing in front of Troy facing Gabriella.**

"**Grandma please, don't get into this" Gabriella shouted back.**

"**You are been hard on him, give him a break" Carmen, Gabriella's grandmother defended Troy.**

"**Its ok Grams, I have to go anyways…."Troy said kissing Carmen's cheek. "Thanks for dinner"**

"**Why are you leaving so soon?" Carmen questioned Troy.**

"**Well, to be honest Grams….my friends are trying to hook me up with this girl that works with us at the Hotel, she works in the front desk…and her shifts ends at eleven…so we are all hanging out tonight" Troy confessed to the woman he considered his grandmother.**

**Gabriella was in shock. A date? Troy was going on a date?, but…who was that bitch she never heard about?.That explained a lot. That's why he was dressed up. Wearing a black button up shirt and nice jeans, plus she was almost sure he showered with cologne and not soap because he smelled really good.**

**She was mad, she was pissed off at Troy. Without saying anything, she turned around and went up the stairs. She had to get away from him. As she entered the bedroom quietly, she approached the bed and leaned to kiss Alex on his little head. She smiled for a second but then she stood up and walked to the bathroom turning on the light and looking herself in the mirror .She could see her own anger from her reflexion.**

**Gabriella had a long day, she barely slept the night before and her feet were killing her. But Troy's words made everything go away, now she wasn't sleepy or tired, now she was pissed off at the bitch she already imagine physically. And she wanted to punch her, brake her, hurt her….make her suffer even dough she hasn't met her.**

**Gabriella took her phone out from her pocket and look for Taylor's Number.**

"**Hello" Her best friend answered in the other line.**

"**Where the hell are you at?" Gabriella asked pissed of**

"**I am at my house, why?" Taylor asked a little bit annoyed by the way Gabriella was talking to her.**

"**Why didn't you tell me Troy was gonna go out on a date with some bitch your stupid boyfriend and his friends are trying to hook him up with?" Gabriella was furios.**

"**What are you talking about,? Chad did not tell me he was gonna go out tonight." Taylor asked a little bit concerned that Chad never mentioned anything.**

"**Well apparently they are." Gabriella said in a sarcastic tone.**

"**I am sooo gonna kill him" Taylor said starting to get angry.**

"**Listen to me, you got Jason's number?" Gabriella asked impatiently.**

"**Yeah, why? "Taylor answered confused.**

"**Call him and try to get as much information as you can get, and also try to find out were the guys are at, I am sure he knows, and when you find out, give me a call. "Gabriella hang up and close her eyes for a second .She wanted to kill him. Who gave him permission to go out on dates? Her phone vibrated on her hand and she answered it quickly.**

"**did you found out" Gabriella asked impatiently.**

"**Yes, they are at a restaurant near the Marriott hotel, where they work…am not sure what is called, you know how Jason is, and he didn't even remembered. "Taylor answered.**

"**good,…now, get dressed" Gabriella said quickly.**

"**Dressed?, for what? "Taylor asked a little bit confused.**

"**We are going to meet the boys over there" Gabriella said with an evil smile on her face.**


	3. FIGHTING FOR YOU

"_**FIGHTING FOR YOU"**_

**Troy parked his 2001 Toyota Corolla in the parking lot of Applebee's Restaurant. He was nervous. It had been a long time since he had gone on a date. But he had to admit that loneliness was killing him. Not been with Gabriella meant no kisses, no hugs,…no nothing!. And he misses that. He misses having someone to talk to, someone to open up to, someone to love…..and someone to love him back, and the only way to do that was to get Gabriella out of his system.**

**He opened the door of the restaurant quietly, and when he got in, Chad waved his hand, notifying him where they table was at.**

"**Bro, I want you to meet Angie., Angie this is Troy" Chad introduce them both.**

"**Nice to meet you Angie, I know that we work in the same hotel, but I cant remember if I have seen you before" Troy said smiling and taking a seat next to her.**

"**Same here Troy" Angie said smiling and looking into his eyes.**

**That girl was pretty,….very pretty. But there was only one problem. SHE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE GABRIELLA!. If he didn't know that Gabriella was an only child, he could have swear they were sister, the only difference was that Gabriella was a little bit more taller, and had more breast. **

"**Zeke, Jason what's up? "Troy asked giving them a high-five.**

"**Not much, you know, just here….with you guys and this beautiful ladies" Zeke**

** referred to the other too girls that were sitting down at their table. They were Angie's friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriella was impatient and Taylor couldn't drive more slowly.<strong>

"**Could you just hurry up?" Gabriella asked annoyed.**

"**I am, I am just trying to find out what restaurant is it" Taylor answers calmly. They passed the hotel and right away they saw Troy's and Chad's car. Taylor parked right next to Chad's car. Once they stepped out of the car, Taylor walked towards Gabriella.**

"**So whats the plan?" Taylor asked.**

"**Just follow my lead" Gabriella said smiling and walking towards the restaurant, Taylor followed her. When she opened the door, she rapidly spotted Troy…and that bitch that was sitting next to him.**

"**BABY!" Gabriella did not think. She just walked up to Troy, grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him. And God….what a kiss. What was she doing?.She was kissing Troy?, but why?**

" **ohhh God, Tay…let me explain" Chad said standing up and backing up little steps as Taylor walked furiously to confront him..**

**Gabriella backed away to breath, but she got lost in his eyes. Those eyes that made her melt every time she would look at them. Troy was definitely the love of his life, she knew that….everybody knew that, but how could she admit it?**

**Angie cleared her throat.**

" **Am….Troy?...what's going on here?" Angie asked humiliated. She couldn't believe she was there, on a date with a guy that apparently had a girlfriend.**

" **I…I…well" He could barely speak. That kiss even made him dizzy. He couldn't think, he couldn't talk, especially because Gabriella was still holding his neck, and he could feel her touch….just like old times. But all of a sudden, someone answer for him. **

" **What do you mean?" Gabriella asked in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Well we are kind of like on a date and you…whom by the way I don't know who you are, walk in here and kiss him, may I ask why?" Angie asked standing up to confront Gabriella not scared at all.**

**Gabriella stood up straight. Who the hell was this bitch? And why is she talking to her like that?**

" **Well then let me explain so you, dumb ass can understand,…I am his girlfriend…we have a kid together ok, so why don't you just back off and go home to cry to your mommy and daddy." Gabriella said angry. The situation was getting out of control.**

" **I don't think so you slut" Angie shouted back angry. Both of her friends back her up by standing up behind her.**

**Taylor immediately stands next to Gabriella and face the three girls.**

" **wanna take this outside?" Taylor asked in a sarcastic tone.**

" **for what?, so I can beat your ass? Angie asked as she and her to other friends started to walk towards the exit, followed by Taylor and Gabriella.**


	4. NOT READY TO LET YOU GO

"**NOT READY TO LET YOU GO"**

**Troy could not believe it. Gabriella was fighting a girl that looked just like her because he was on a date with her. Was she jealous? Did that meant she still had feelings for him? That is the only explanation he could think of while he watches the girl of his dreams fight…for him.**

"**OH MY GOD, MY EYE!" Angie cried while holding his face. Gabriella had landed a solid punch on her eye causing her to fall to the floor. As of the other two girls, Taylor had them under control, pulling both of them by their hair.**

" **That's right bitch, cry…come on cry like a baby, you want some more? "Gabriella asked while getting closer to her again, but two strong familiar arms grabbed her by her waist. "Let go Troy" She shouted.**

"**No, that's enough" Troy said trying to control her.**

" **Let me go" She screamed again but Troy did not listen, when all of a sudden they heard the police siren.**

"**Lets go, the police is coming" Troy said nervous.**

"**All right, Jason come with me, lets go, I'll drop you off" Zeke said scare to death as the siren became more and more noisy. **

"**What about me, I came with you? " Chad asked annoyed **

"**You are going with me" Taylor said grabbing him by his large afro.**

"**Come on Gabriella" Troy said pulling her from her hand, running to his car. Troy rapidly opened his door and leaned to open the passenger's side. Gabriella got inside and closed the door quickly.**

**The ride to Carmen's house was taking forever, or at least that's what Gabriella thought. She didn't want to answer to anybody, especially not to Troy. How could she explain the fact that she kissed him, and then was involve in a cat fight because of him?.**

**Even thought she was happy because she kicked Angie's ass, she was hurting inside. Why did Troy have to go around dating women? Wasn't it too soon?, I mean, they broke up eight months ago, and she wasn't seen anyone, and wasn't interested in anyone. **

"**You know, I know that you hate me, but do you really have to make my life a living hell?" Troy finally broke the silence. She could notice he was angry.**

" **I don't know what you mean" Gabriella answer turning her view to the window, it was starting to rain.**

" **Why did you went in there, kissed me, and got in a fight with the girl I was on a date with.? " Troy asked sarcastically. **

**And that was it. Why did he had to remind her he was on a date with another girl?. Why did he have to rubbed in her face like that?. She had to explode.**

"**BECAUSE YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE DATING!", Gabriella yield now frustrated.**

" **Why do I have to tell you?, when we broke up, we never agreed on that" Troy said calmly.**

" **Well I don't care, I haven't been with anyone since we broke up ok, so what gives you the right to go and date other people?…ok, fine, I understand that we are no longer together, but we have a son…and..**

"**And what?" Troy interrupted. " Alex doesn't have anything to do with this ok,"**

" **Yes he does" Gabriella answer. **

"**Gabriella…" Troy started.**

" **Gabriella what?, I am not ready for you to date ok, I am not ready to see you with other woman, I am not ready Troy, I don't care if you understand or not, but I am not willing to let you go…not yet.**

**Gabriella closed her eyes for a second. Her eyes were starting to get watery. THERE. She finally had the courage to speak from her heart and to Troy's face. She didn't care anymore. She took a breath and opened her eyes, but she returned her view to the window. She didn't want to say anything else.**

" **Listen Gabriella, me dating other woman, has nothing to do with Alex, I will always find time for our son, ok." Troy said in a calm voice.**

**Gabriella didn't want to share him. Did that meant she still had feelings for him?.All of a sudden, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Like the first time they kissed. Gabriella had to feel something for him, because like she stated "I am not willing to let you go…not yet". That had to mean something. **

"**You know….you did kicked her ass out there" Troy said now smiling**

**Gabriella had to laugh, she could not control it. The way she punch Angie on the face was hilarious.**

" **Well that what she get's for been a bitch" Gabriella answer while smiling.**

**And Troy almost had a heart attack!. Her smile could be the most magical thing you could imagine. Her lips were perfect, her teeth also, but what got him the most was the fact that, every time she smiled, her eyes would lit up, like two tiny shining stars.**

**He had to admit that, Gabriella was his world. He had to admit that he couldn't live without her. And even thought it was impossible to get back with her, having her near him was enough…seen her happy was enough, and if that meant, NO DATING ANYONE, then he was willing to promise that he would stay by her side, even if he had to sacrifice not seen anyone, or been love by anyone.**


	5. I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU

"**I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU"**

**Opening quietly the door, Gabriella walked in followed by Troy to her grandmother's house. The lights were off, and she could only see because of the soft light of the moon that would penetrate from the window.**

"**I will be right back" Gabriella said, walking upstairs and going into the direction of Carmen's bedroom. When she walked in, she saw her son and her grandmother sleep peacefully.**

"**Grandma, am back" Gabriella whisper gently, sitting by her side.**

"**oh darling…" Carmen said opening her eyes softly.**

"**it's ok grandma, I just wanted to tell you that I am back, and that I am taking Alex to my room" Gabriella said standing up and heading towards the other side of the bed.**

"**oh honey, but he looks so peaceful, let him sleep with me tonight. Besides…you deserve to rest too" Her grandmother said closing her eyes.**

"**But grandma…" Gabriella started**

" **Goodnight" Carmen said without even opening her eyes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Troy was still waiting in front of the door. Trying to figure out what to say, and how to say it. Who was he kidding?. He wanted Gabriella, he wanted her kisses, and after confirming that night when she kissed him, how good her lips still tasted, he wanted her now. But what could he do?. Gabriella was too stubborn to even admit, she might have feelings for him. <strong>

" **So where's Alex?" Troy asked Gabriella when she got to the last step of the stairs and headed his way.**

" **He's going to sleep with grandma tonight" Gabriella answer crossing her arms.**

" **That's cool….hey, before I go…can we talk for a sec?" Troy asked sticking his hands in his jean pockets.**

"**yeah,…that's fine" Gabriella said, turning on the light of the living room and sitting on the sofa. Troy followed her and sat next to her.**

"**Listen Gabriella, when we broke up, I made a promise to my self, that even thought we were no longer together, I would always look after you because you are the mother of my son. And nothing, or no one could change that, ever. Alex, is part of us, he has a little bit of you and a little bit of me, mixed together, he is the proof of the great love we once shared for each other"**

" **Troy…" Gabriella started**

"**No, let me finish please" Troy interrupted her. He looked deeply in her eyes, it was his time to speak from his heart.**

" **He is everything to me, and I hope you know that, no matter what happens between you and me, whatever he needs, I am here for him. I am tired Gabriella, I am tired of the fighting, of the yelling, and I am tired of us making our lives miserable. So let me just tell you this,…"He took a deep breath. " I Could never hurt you because you are the mother of my son, but you can't expect me to be alone the rest of my life, I have needs Gabriella. And you more than me knows what I am talking about. You kissed me tonight….good kiss by the way" Troy said with a small smile.**

"**Listen Troy" Gabriella was getting impatient.**

"**No, please, just let me finish and then you can talk" Troy said trying to hold himself from jumping on her and kissing her right there.**

"**You kissed me tonight, and it has been the first kiss I had since we broke up. And I can't take it anymore, loneliness is killing me, and I need someone I can talk to, someone that can hug me, and kiss me good night everyday. I feel alone in this world you know…my mom is dead, my dad won't speak to me,….and I don't have anybody else to go to for comfort. I am trying my best to be a good father, and I am trying to my best to be a good person, but sometimes when you are alone, it's harder than you think." Troy closed his eyes for a second, he was feeling a little better. But he was afraid of Gabriella's reaction.**

**Gabriella sat there, she listen. She understood. And she had to admit, that all he say it was true. Troy had no one, just his friends and his son, but that was it. But she couldn't….she just couldn't see him with anyone. **

" **Troy…" She glare at him and slightly touch his cheek**

" **I know I am been selfish, but I am just not ready to let you go…not yet. But I do understand your point, and it's true. You and me, we just don't work out in a relationship and we both know it. But…whenever you need to talk to someone, you can come to me, no matter the time, or the place, when you need a hug,…I will hug you tight, when you need a kiss…I will kiss you,…because I feel lonely also...and at the same time, I can't imagine myself kissing someone else."**

**Troy couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. How was this even happening? Gabriella just gave him a free pass to be around her, a free pass to kiss her, and hug her. Was he dreaming or what?, Was it a joke, or a trick?.**

" **But…I have a condition and I need you to please listen carefully. Me and you, we are not good with words or explanations, so, whatever happens between you and me, it happens and that's it,no questions to ask,...no explanations to give …and most importantly, this is between you and me, I don't want anybody to know, not your friends, not my friends, no even grandma… ok?, just please promise. "Gabriella finished looking deeply into his blue eyes.**

" **I promise beautiful" Troy said slightly smiling.**

" **Did you just called me beautiful?" Gabriella asked smiling.**

"**Hey…no questions, no explanations remember." Troy defended himself quickly.**

" **You are right…"Gabriella said, standing up ,grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.**

"**Where are we going?" Troy asked confused. Starting to go up the stairs, when Gabriella turned around and kissed him tenderly on the lips.**

" **Shhh….no questions, or explanations" Gabriella said continuing to go up the stairs, holding his hand.**


	6. NO QUESTIONS,NO EXPLANATIONS

"**NO QUESTIONS TO ASK, NO EXPLANATIONS TO GIVE"**

**Gabriella was feeling his soft hands rub her lower back as she continue to unbutton his shirt. This was it, the moment she was waiting to happen again since they broke up. Making love with Troy was amazing…he was amazing…on every possible way. His kisses were magical, his touch was unique, and nobody could compare to him….NOBODY.**

"**I missed this so much Gabriella" Troy managed to say, while breathing heavily. He kissed her passionately, his hands continue to travel softly from place to place, on Gabriella's body. Troy could smell her perfume while kissing her neck.**

**Their clothes were easy to take off, and in less than five minutes, the floor was covered with it. A mess everywhere, what matter was that moment. It had been a long time since Gabriella could feel like that, considering that Troy was her first, she was afraid of having sex with someone else, so she was happy that she was sharing that level of intimacy with Troy again.**

**It started to rain more intensely, they could hear the drops hit the window, and see the light of the moon illuminate Gabriella's bedroom. But nothing could distract them, they missed been like that with each other. **

**And the event that both of them wanted for along time, happened not only once but several times during that rainy night. **

**The sun started to appear, trespassing the windows and hitting their faces. Gabriella opened her eyes, but she closed them again, and she smiled while rubbing Troy's chest witch was exposed, and was going up and down peacefully. Gabriella was glad it was Saturday, that meant no school. **

"**Good morning" Gabriella said kissing his cheek, sitting down on her bed and covering her naked body with the soft purple blankets.**

"**Morning" Troy reply still with his eyes closed.**

"**Wake up wildcat, you can win a championship game, and still be able to party afterwards, but you can't wake up after having four rounds of sex with an innocent girl like me?" Gabriella asked getting down from her bed and walking to the bathroom, where she turn on the shower.**

* * *

><p><strong>Both of them went down the stairs, and into the kitchen were Carmen was feeding Alex his bottle.<strong>

"**Troy honey, let me finish with Alex and I will make you some breakfast "Carmen said with a smile.**

" **Don't worry about it grams" Troy said kissing the old women's forehead.**

" **I'll make breakfast grandma, don't worry, and thank you again for staying with Alex" Gabriella said opening the fridge.**

"**No need to thank me, Troy…honey, you stayed the night?" Carmen asked curious.**

"**Well…"Troy started.**

" **Yeah grandma…"Gabriella interrupted" After I went to bed, Troy knock on the door, he wanted to see Alex, but it was too late, so I asked him to stay….you never know who might be on the streets at that time, he slept on the couch" Gabriella said nervous while pouring some orange juice into three glasses.**

"**That was very nice of you sweetie, but I didn't see him when I walked down with Alex" Carmen reply still confused.**

" **Well, you do his laundry, and for some reason I don't understand, you always make me keep it in my room, so he went upstairs to change" Gabriella respond calm. Trying not to crack or sound unsure of what she was saying. **

"**That sounds reasonable" Carmen finally agreed. She carefully passed Alex to Troy. "I have to go change, my friend, Mrs. Bety invited me for breakfast." Carmen disappear trough the kitchen arc.**

"**Hey champ, what's up?, you look just like daddy, you know that? "Troy was talking to his little almost tiny son while the little one grabbed one of his fingers tight with his tiny hand. **

**Alex was a small baby since he was born six months ago, and the reason was that he was a preemie baby. Gabriella been only seven month's pregnant, gave bird to a beautiful baby boy with blue eyes. Troy could remember every detail about that day. When Alex was born, he was not fully developed, causing him a lot of trouble to survive. And in top of that, Alex suffers from a Atrial Septal Defect, so visits to the pediatric cardiologist take place every two weeks.**

**The three of them were watching TV, while Gabriella hold Alex, he was already sleeping again. Gabriella's mind was on something…or someone else. Even dough they agreed on no questions, or explanations, she had so many on her head to ask Troy. Last night, was simply magical, but now she was wondering what was going to happened, did anything change in their status?**

"**Hey Troy…" Gabriella turned her attention to him, while he continues to watch Handy Manny, Alex's favorite show, on Disney Jr.**

" **What?" He asked concentrated on the show.**

" **what's going to happened know?" Gabriella asked scared. **

"**well, we made a deal yesterday right?" He asked looking at her now.**

" **Yeah but, are you gonna date any other girls?" she asked.**

"**No, I promised you I wouldn't hurt you, and if that hurts you, then I won't do it" He simply reply.**

" **And I promised yesterday that I was going to be here for you, but I don't want you to think of me as someone you can have sex with and then go home again" Gabriella said in a sad tone.**

" **Hey, I would never think of you like that, what happened yesterday was amazing, you…are amazing, and there is no place I rather be right now, than right here with you and my son…our son." Troy said before kissing her lightly on the lips.**

" **ok, everything else stays the same right?...so we are together but we are not going out?" Gabriella asked confused.**

" **Yeah,…that's what we agree on yesterday remember…besides, let's just go with the flow, please…remember, no questions, no explanations, just you and me, doing what we want to do." Troy answers calmly**

"**That's fine with me" Gabriella said smiling.**

"**So,…do you wanna go shopping, women like that…you love shopping" Troy said standing up.**

"**You don't work today? Gabriella asked.**

" **I can take a day off" Troy said smiling.**

" **We don't have any money Troy" She said standing up with Alex on her arms.**

" **Yes we do, remember I told you, I borrowed some" Troy said looking at the floor.**

"**you better not be in any trouble Bolton" Gabriella said going up the stairs.**

" **Are we going or what?" Troy asked.**

" **Yeah, but I have to get Alex ready" Gabriella said disappearing on the top of the stairs.**


	7. BIPOLAR

_**BI-POLAR**_

**Troy looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. Alex was sleeping on the stroller he was holding while sitting down in the fitting room's area. Gabriella went in exactly thirty minutes ago, with a bunch of clothes that Troy couldn't even identify what they were. TYPICAL Gabriella!, when she goes shopping she forgets about everybody else. But It was nice seen her distracted and happy.**

**Troy took a deep breath and his mind had a flashback:**

* * *

><p><em>" I promise you men, next Friday you will have your money back" Troy said nervous.<em>

_Tom was not a guy someone could play with. He was rough, determine, and very violent. But Troy had no other choice. The truth was that, in return of the money, on his days off he would do special deliveries for Tom. He was not happy about it, but what else could he do?, if his son needed anything, he had to get it, because Alex was his first priority. Plus the visits to the Pediatric Cardiologist were expensive._

* * *

><p><strong>Troy looked for a second at his son. Alex was deeply asleep. He didn't want his son to end up like him, a total looser. He wanted what was best for him, that's why he promise himself that neither Gabriella or his son would ever find out that he once sold drugs. Especially Gabriella, she would never forgive him if she find out. <strong>

"**Hey, you ready?" Gabriella asked holding three shirts by the hanger with her left hand**

"**what?…ohhh yeah" Troy said standing up. Both of them walked to the front counter, this was the ugly part.**

"**Your total is one hundred and twenty five dollars with fifty three cents" The cashier said putting Gabriella's shirts inside a bag.**

" **whoa…what?, Troy was in shock, he immediately looked at Gabriella, who was taking the bag from the cashier.**

"**Pay the girl Troy" Gabriella said smiling at the blond girl that was behind the counter.**

**Troy blinked quickly and took out his wallet. He took out the money and pay the teenager at the register, after grabbing the receipt, he started walking out of the store with the stroller, leaving Gabriella behind.**

"**He wait for me" Gabriella said catching up wit Troy's pace. **

"**Hurry up, we are going home" Troy said simply, without looking at her.**

" **We are going home already?, we just got here" Gabriella shouted back at Troy.**

" **For you information, we have been here three hours already, plus I barely have any money thanks to you" Troy didn't even want to look at her. **

"**Thanks to me?, hey you are the one that wanted to take me shopping ok, and I only made you buy me what?, three shirts? "Gabriella tried to defend herself.**

**Troy opened the car, and placed Alex on his car seat, then he folded the stroller and put it on the trunk of the car, with all the purchases they made that day.**

"**Yeah…three that you could have bought in Wal-Mart for maybe five bucks each" Troy answer back getting inside the car.**

**Gabriella decided not to argue anymore. Troy was definitely bi-polar. One minute he was happy and the next he was angry, who could fucking understand him?**

**Troy's phone started to ring, and he quickly answered.**

" **What Chad?" He answered annoyed.**

" **you have to help me man" Chad said desperately.**

"**What happened?" Troy asked concerned.**

"**Taylor broke up with me man" Chad answer in a sad tone**

"**Why, because of yesterday?" **

" **Yeah, I tried to explained to her what was going on, but she wouldn't listen, help me please" Chad was begging**

"**How the hell am I supposed to help you?, I am not even that closed to her man" Troy explained to him.**

" **You are not, but Gabriella is….you have to get her to help me hoops" Chad was getting impatient.**

"**What?, hell no Chad" **

" **Come on hoops, please, we are brothers…plus, I don't think I can live without her" Chad finally said with a sad tone.**

"**Fine" meet me at my place in around an hour." Troy hanged up.**

**Gabriella notice Troy was making a U Turn.**

"**What are you doing?" She asked confused.**

" **Change of plans, we are going to my place" Troy said looking quickly at her and then at the road.**

" **yeah, I heard you are meeting Chad at you place, but what do I have to do with it?, take me home, and then go meet up with Chad." Gabriella said annoyed, she was feeling tired, plus a little bit hungry.**

" **I will explained it to you when we get there" Troy said turning on the radio.**

" **I am hungry Troy" Gabriella said turning off the radio.**

"**So?, you cant fucking wait till we get there?" Troy asked her annoyed.**

" **No, I am hungry now" Gabriella reply.**

"**alright, fine…shut the fuck up and we will stop to get something to eat ok" Troy turned on the radio and kept driving.**


	8. PICNICS ARE ROMANTIC

"**PICNICS ARE ROMANTIC"**

**Troy sat there, on his sofa, the only piece of furniture he had in his living room of his apartment. And Chad was going crazy, walking around the small living room desperate. Gabriella and Alex were in his bedroom. After eating quickly at McDonalds, they headed towards Troy's place.**

**His apartment was small, very, very small. It consisted of a small living room, a tiny kitchen, and a small bathroom. He barely had any furniture, and the apartment was messy,… very messy.**

"**Chad, calm down man, chill" Troy told Chad who was about to have a heart attack.**

" **HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO CALM DOWN!, YOU KNOW, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BOLTON" Chad shouted back at Troy.**

"**MY FAULT?, WHY THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?" Troy asked annoyed, he stand up to face Chad.**

" **BECAUSE THE ONLY THING WE WERE TRYING TO DO WAS HOOK YOU UP WITH THAT….THAT…" He was suddenly interrupted.**

"**That bitch?"…Gabriella finished the sentence, she was almost whispering. "Yeah, I know, and Danforth, please lower your voice, my son is sleeping" She said closing the door of Troy's bedroom.**

"**YOU HAVE TO HELP ME GABRIELLA, I NEED TAYLOR IN MY LIFE" Chad was now begging.**

"**First of all, chill ok, you are being too dramatic, you are worst than Sharpay, second, lower your fucking voice because my son is sleeping, and third, don't worry about it, I will help you fix it" Gabriella said confident , as she sat down on the sofa, Troy, sat down next to her.**

"**But,…but how?, what can we do, what's the plan?" Chad asked**

"**ok, listen carefully, on Monday, at school, I will talk to her, I am gonna ask her to come to my house so we can study, for the history test that we have next week "**

"**Ok, then what?" Chad asked **

"**Then, I will call you…"**

"**No, that wont work, she is going to find it strange" Troy added " How about, I go to your house, and I call him from there, she will find that normal, I am always there anyways.**

"**Yeah, you are right, ok…so after you get there, you are going to ask her to come with you for a second so you can talk, you are going to take her to the backyard,"**

"**Why the backyard?" Chad asked confused**

"**So you can have a picnic" Gabriella answer simply.**

"**a picnic, why a picnic?" Chad asked even more confused**

"**Because picnics, are simple, and romantic…just trust me, they work" Gabriella said bushing a little bit.**

**Troy looked at her for a second. And he smiled, Gabriella remembered, their first date was a picnic on his backyard. Those were the good times, they were on the beginning of their junior year at East High. He was the basketball captain, and she was the hottest girl that got transfer two months before.**

**Everything was going great, until, of course, they conceived Alex. Then everything began to change. Their lives changed.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, are you staying?" Gabriella asked a little bit nervous<strong>

**After convincing Chad of their plan, Troy took her back to her grandmothers house.  
><strong>

"**No…I, I have to do some things, you know, guys things" Troy answer quickly.**

"**mmm….those this "THINGS" involve a girl?" She asked looking deeply into his eyes.**

"**No, I promised you, that I would not be with anybody else, I keep my promises and you know that" Troy answer, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.**

"**Alright, I am gonna trust you, but…please, stay out of trouble" Gabriella said calmly**

" **I will be fine ok, relax…I will come see Alex tonight" **

"**mmm…just Alex?" Gabriella asked smiling**

" **you too" Troy said and walked over to his car.**

**Gabriella watched him leave. Troy was definitely unpredictable. Who knows what he might be doing, but something seemed strange. Usually he seemed distracted, very distracted and stressed out. Last night she could feel how he toss and turn. Something was definitely bothering him, and it was something serious. But she wanted to know what it was, so she was going to confront him tonight.**

**Troy park his car on his usual parking spot, he got out, and open his trunk. He took his basketball out, and walked slowly to the basketball court, witch was maybe five minutes away from his place. He needed that, he needed to think. He started shooting, and he scored, once, twice….and more as the time passed by.**

"**Hey dude, what's up" A guy, maybe six feet tall asked him. He was surrounded by seven other guys.**

"**hi" Troy simply answer.**

"**wanna join us?", we are about to play a game, we saw you playing, you are pretty good.**

"**Thank you, and, yeah….sure, lets play a game" Troy answer.**

"**My name is James, by the way" He said extending his hand**

" **Troy" He shake his hand**

**Troy carefully looked at each and every one of them. They were wearing jeans and t-shirts. They were wearing hats that were turned to the back. They were big, and they looked serious. **

" **Alright Troy, are you ready to play some street basketball?" James asked him smiling.**

" **Street basketball?, isn't that the same as just regular basketball? " Troy asked confused. The guys started laughing.**

" **Oh no, its completely different, but don't worry…we'll teach you" James said smiling.**


	9. DRUNK

"**WHY ARE YOU DRUNK?**

**Gabriella turned off the TV that was in the living room, and throw the remote to the wall, making the batteries fly everywhere. She was upset, NO, she was more than upset, SHE PAS PISSED!,WHERE THE HELL WAS HE AT? He told her he was going to come back later, but when is later?, it was already passed midnight. Suddenly, she heard a loud BOOM! On the door. Scared, but cautiously she opened the door.**

"**TROY WHAT THE HELL?" Gabriella shouted.**

**Troy was on the ground, in front of her door?, but why?**

"**Gabrriieellla…did I told you how hot you look today?" Troy managed to say**

"**Don't fucking tell me you are drunk Troy" She said helping him stand up.**

" **Me…noooooo, why you say thatttt?" Troy asked smiling**

" **You know what?, its not even worth it" Gabriella said annoyed.**

**He was drunk, but why?, What could possibly be on his head that lead him to this. She knew him very well, and Troy was not good handling stress, something was going on. Maybe that's why he has been acting strange lately. They were supposed to talked about it tonight, but she figured that now it had to wait till tomorrow.**

**With much difficulty, she finally got to the second floor. And carefully, she pushed him into her room. Troy, turned around and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.**

" **Gabrrr…Gabriella lets make love" Troy managed to say while trying to kiss her neck.**

" **GET OFF ME BOLTON" Gabriella shouted pushing him.**

" **Why are you so mad?" Troy asked her.**

" **WERE THE HELL WHERE YOU AT?, ITS PASSED MIDNIGHT, YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE, YOU DON'T RETURN ANY OF MY TEXTS, AND YOU APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE IN FRONT OF MY DOOR, AND WHATS WORST, YOU ARE DRUNK." Gabriella was angry, she felt the need to yell at him.**

" **I wasss wittthhh the guys" Troy tried to defend himself.**

" **I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING BACK LATER, SOY I WAITED…AND WAITED…AND WAITED, AND YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP THIS LATE, DRUNK!" **

**Troy looked deeply into her eyes. And Gabriella wanted to hug him and kissed him. He looked like a little kid that just got grounded.**

**She turned off the light switch. Now the room was dark, and she walked carefully to her bed. She lay down next to Alex which was sleeping deeply. Troy did not wait any longer, he just took his sneakers off, and FULLY dressed he lay down next to Gabriella.**

**Gabriella closed her eyes for a second. Life was definitely a mystery. And there she was, laid on the bed, in the middle of the two most important men on her life. Alex, her son, her reason for living…and Troy, the father of her son, the love of her life. **

**Gabriella opened her eyes when she heard Troy snore loudly, she hit him with her elbow.**

"**SHUT UP, YOU ARE GONNA WAKE UP ALEX" She said angry.**

**Troy did not answer, he just turned to the opposite side and kept sleeping.**

**The next morning, Troy waked up with a headache. A VERY, VERY VERYYYY, BAD HEADACHE. He noticed that he was still fully dressed, he turned his head and saw that Gabriella was still sleeping with Alex. He stand up, and walked to Gabriella's bathroom, he took off the jacket he was wearing the night before, he was so drunk that he even left his jacket on.**

**Gabriella was sleeping peacefully, holding her son close to he. When all of a sudden…**

"**"**

**Gabriella quickly got out of bed, making sure that Alex was still sleeping. She ran to the bathroom…**

" **Why are you scr…., WHAT THE HELL?, YOU GOT A TATTOO? " Gabriella asked shocked.**


	10. OHH SHIT

**"OHH SHIT"  
><strong>

**"OHH SHIT…OH SHITTT WHAT I HAVE DONE?,YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" Troy touched carefully his shoulder, and from there, he kept going down. It hurt, really bad.**

**"Troy you…you got a Tattoo?" Gabriella asked once again in a calm tone.**

**She couldn't believe it. Troy had written on his arm, her name. HER NAME!, PERMANETLY!. Troy has always said that he didn't like tattoos, so he was definitely drunk when he got that one. She cautiously got close…she wanted to touch it, and she had to admit it was beautiful. It had big and bold lettering, but it was also a very manly tattoo that looked sexy on his muscular arm. A tribal started on his shoulder, going down his arm, and it ended on his forearm, and in the middle of the tribal, her name. HER NAME!.**

**"Its beautiful Troy" Gabriella managed to say, not been able to look away from his arm.**

**"Yeah well….its going away" Troy said , washing his face on the bathroom faucet.**

**" What do you mean is going away,…you can't erase a tattoo." Gabriella explained.**

**" But I can do another one over it to cover you name" Troy said angry and annoyed.**

**"But…why?" Gabriella asked with a sad expression.**

**"Because if one day you leave me, I don't wanna be reminded of you" Troy said looking at her deeply in the eyes.**

**" We are not together and I am still here right?, we have a son, and that will keep me attached to you for the rest of my life" Gabriella answer back.**

**" Ha!, really…and what is gonna happen when you get over me and decide that you want something better than me?, right now I know for sure I am the only man in your life, even dough we are not formally together, but…how long is this gonna last?" Troy Asked.**

**"Hey!...listen to me, no matter what happens in the future, remember that you have been the most important man in my life." Gabriella answer calmly, getting close…too close.**

**Now was the perfect time to ask, it was now or never.**

**" Hey Troy, can I ask you something?" Gabriella took his hand.**

**" What?" Troy asked**

**" What's going on with you lately?"**

**" What do you mean?" Troy walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.**

**" you have been acting weird Troy, you have been stressed,…and….i am starting to get worried. You got money from I don't know whom, you come home drunk, yesterday you barely ate. What is going on Troy?" she asked once again.**

**"NOTHING IS GOING ON OK. JUST BACK OFF! DAMN GABRIELLA, YOU ARE WORST THAN MY DAD. I AM TIRE OF THIS BULLSHIT. MY LIFE IS A MESS OK, I DON'T HAVE MY MOM WITH ME, MY DAD DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME, ALEX IS SICK, I DON'T HAVE FUCKING MONEY FOR ANYTHING."**

**"TROY…" Gabriella started**

**"NO, JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE OK.I'AM TIRED OF THIS, YOU ARE BETTER OF WITHOUT ME ANYWAYS" He says putting on his jacket.**

**"Where are you going" Gabriella asked concerned.**

**"I don't have a fucking clue" Troy leaned and kissed Alex on the forehead before exiting Gabriella's bedroom.**

**And he left. Just like that he left. Now she was really starting to get worried. Troy was very impulsive, he would do anything without thinking, and that was mostly the reason why they broke up. She was a very calm person that would think twice before doing anything, but Troy…he was something else.**

**She remembered the first time they made love. Troy was her first time. And it was magical. Except for the place. She remembered that after going to the movies, he just pulled up on an empty parking lot, and they had sex in his car. And it was amazing, but she really expected something else…candles, slow music, Rose pedals on the bed. But that never happened, because Troy was never good at that kind of stuff. NEVER.**

**Troy never got her flowers, and never dedicated one single song to her. He would not open the car door for her, or complement her. But he was Troy Bolton. The guy she fell in love with, the father of her son, and that was what mattered.**

**Maybe he was right, maybe she had to leave him alone. He needed space, fine, then she was going to give him all the space he needed, because she was also getting tired of the way he treated her every time he was upset. But how could she ignore the fact that maybe…just maybe…Troy needed her more than what she thinks**.


	11. WHO'S THAT GUY?

"**WHO'S THAT GUY?"**

**It was raining like crazy, the sky was cloudy, and it was only seven thirty am. TOO EARLY FOR SCHOOL!. Gabriella walked to her locker, while thinking about Troy. After he left her house yesterday, she didn't call him or text him. She decided to just…let it go. If he wanted her, then he would go to her. Besides….he needed to apologize, and she just hoped he would do it soon, because she missed been in his arms already.**

**"Excuse me"**

**Gabriella turned around. And was surprised with what she saw. Standing in front of her was a handsome guy, with beautiful green eyes and dark brown hair; he had on his lips a very nice smile.**

**"Hi…" Gabriella managed to say, but she couldn't look away, his eyes were hypnotizing her.**

**" I'm sorry to bother you, but…I'm kind of lost" He looked at the class schedule he was holding.**

**" Were are you heading?" Gabriella asked politely**

**" mmm…Darbus? "The young man answer still looking at his schedule.**

**" Well I guess we have first period together, my name is Gabriella Montez" Gabriella offered her hand for him to shake it, and he did.**

**" Kevin, nice to meet you Gabriella"**

* * *

><p><strong>Troy walked slowly thru the hallways of East High, wearing sunglasses and the leather jacket he usually wears. His hair was a mess, he actually looked like shit, but he didn't care. He had more important things to do than worry about his appearance. He knew that the bell had ringed a while ago, but he didn't care.<strong>

**He walked inside Mrs. Darbus classroom, and he sat down on his usual seat. He took his sunglasses off, he wanted to see Gabriella, and he did….but, who was she talking too?**

**Chad, who was sitting behind him, leaned forward.**

**" Dude whose that guy?" Chad asked.**

**" You tell me, I just got here" Troy answer annoyed.**

**"Hey, I got here like two minutes before you ok, by the way, we are sticking to the plan, Taylor is going to Gabby's tonight right?" Chad asked desperately.**

**" Yeah…that's the plan" Troy simply answered.**

**Ok, who the hell was that guy?, he was obviously new, and apparently Gabriella quickly opened up to the guy, because from his point of view, they looked like they had known each other for a long time. It bothered him to see her talking to him, he needed to find out more about this guy.**

**The bell rang, and everybody exit the classroom, Gabriella introduced Kevin to Taylor and Kelsi, the four of them were walking towards their next class. Gabriella never expected to have so much in common with Kevin, she felt that the class flew by or maybe she was too busy talking to Kevin and she barely notice, however she did notice when Troy entered the class room, but she decided to ignore him.**

**Kelsi, Taylor, Gabriella and Kevin stopped at Taylor's Locker, she needed to gather some things before their next class.**

**" Hi guys" Kelsi greeted Troy and Chad, who approach them after coming out of Mrs. Darbus classroom.**

**" Hi kelsi" Troy answer back with a small smile, Gabriella only looked away, she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. And Taylor didn't even look at Chad.**

**"Care to introduce us?" Chad asked Taylor, Taylor just rolled her eyes.**

**"Guys, this is Kevin, Kevin this is Troy and Chad" Kelsi took the initiative of introducing them, noticing that her friends were trying to ignore the boys.**

**"So…you like basketball? " Chad asked.**

**" No men, my sport is football" Kevin answer smiling**

**"Gabriella, we need to talk" Troy ordered on a serious tone.**

**" I don't wanna talk to you Bolton" Gabriella answer.**

**" I am not asking you, I'm telling you, now lets go!" Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, they made their way towards the gym.**

**"Why is he treating her like that?" Kevin asked concerned.**

**"don't even get into that man, you don't wanna know" Chad simply answer.**

**Gabriella was frustrated. Why was Troy always on control of everything?. Or most of all….why was he in control of her? They reached the bleachers and sat down.**

**"What do you want Bolton?" Gabriella asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.**

**" I wanna talk to you" Troy answer, looking at her**

**" about what?**

**" I'm sorry about yesterday ok. Forgive me, and let's get back to our agreement. No questions or explanations, just you and me"**

**Gabriella looked deeply into his eyes. Troy was so unpredictable, one day he hates you and the other he wants to make things right. And what's worst?, she would fall every time under his spell. His eyes were reflecting fury, anger, but that was the same look she always saw on him since they broke up.**

**" I don't know Troy, you always do this shit to me" Gabriella answer.**

**"Look I'm sorry, i have been stressed that's all "he leaned closed to her, resting his forehead against hers. " Just hug me, …tight, let me feel that at least you are there"**

**Gabriella did not answer, she just hug him, the way he wanted, tight. Very tight. Feeling his muscles under the palm of her hands. She could smell his scent. He gently pulled away.**

**" By the way, who the hell was that guy"? Troy asked with authority.**


	12. WHO INVITED KEVIN?

**WHO INVITED KEVIN?**

**Troy looked deeply into his son's eyes; they were brown, like his mother's. Why did life had to be so complicated?. He questioned himself while trying to feed Alex his bottle. That little creature he had in his arms was definitely the best thing that could have happened to him, sure it was hard, been a teenage dad, living on his own and been basically alone, but at the end of the day, It was worth all the trouble, especially knowing that all his effort was for his son's well been.**

**But his head was also elsewhere. Earlier when he asked Gabriella about that Kevin guy, she didn't give him much information. AND HE WAS jealous!, YES!. Because he saw the look that guy had on his face when he was talking to Gabriella. It was the same look he had when he first met her.**

**Maybe Gabriella was not meant to be with him, but he couldn't picture her with another man. A lot of smart people say that, if you love someone you should let them go, if they come back, it means that they were always yours, but if they don't, it means that they were never meant to be with you. **

**His thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella's grandmother, who walked into the living room.**

" **Troy, honey, how was school?" The elder woman asked as she sat down on the couch.**

" **It was good grams, you know…boring as always" Troy answered smiling**

" **Were's Gabby?" Carmen asked**

" **She's taking a shower, so I decided to feed this little champ his bottle" Troy answer looking at his son.**

" **When are you going to accept my offer and live here with us" Carmen asked Troy**

" **I don't know grams…you know how Gabriella is, I don't wanna cause any trouble" **

"**Nonsense, you know you are not any trouble, besides I asked you two months ago and you told me you were gonna think about it. I want to help you and my granddaughter out" Carmen responded. They both heard a nock on the door.**

" **I got it" Gabriella said walking down the stairs. She opened the door smiling, but her smile faded when she notice who was in the opposite side of the door.**

" **Hey girl….I'm here, hopefully we will learn that history stuff quick" Taylor said walking in, followed by Kevin.**

**OHH SHIT!, Gabriella didn't know what to say, or what to do. She looked at Troy, he didn't say anything, he was just glaring at Kevin, who had a pathetic smile on his face. What the hell was she supposed to do?, Throw him out?**

"**hi Gabriella" Kevin greeted.**

" **Kevin….hi, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked**

" **Well, Taylor mention that you guys were gonna study for the history test, and since we have history together, I figured I could catch up" Kevin responded. **

"**Gabriella, you have a new friend?" Carmen asked standing up, trying to smooth the tension in the room**

" **Yes, grandma this is Kevin, he's new at school" Gabriella answer, not wanting to look at Troy.**

" **Well, you kids go study, I will just take this little one up to my room and we will watch my soap opera, it's about to start." Carmen said taking Alex from Troy's arms and going up the stairs.**

" **Cute baby, you didn't mention you had a little brother" Kevin said smiling.**

"**That's because his not her brother. That's her son, our son" Troy said standing up and walking towards them, Gabriella stood in front of Kevin, facing Troy.**

" **Taylor, why don't you take Kevin and show him the backyard" Gabriella said still facing Troy.**

" **What the hell is he doing here?" Troy asked once Taylor exited the room with Kevin.**

" **I don't know, I didn't know he was coming Troy, but what do you want me to do, throw him out?" Gabriella asked**

" **That would be a good start" Troy answer crossing his arms.**

**They heard a knock on the door, and Gabriella went to open it, when she did, a group of people walked in.**

**Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha and Chad came inside the house.  
><strong>

" **What is this, a party?" Troy asked annoyed.**


End file.
